


The Way

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Love, M/M, Malec, Malec is everything, the boy next door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Alec falls in love with the boy next door, Magnus Bane.





	The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> The Boy Next Door
> 
> Thank you forever and always to my lovely Parabeta, MuscleMemory! You have no idea how much I love you and appreciate you!

It was the way he smiled and nodded as he walked by with a box in hand that made Alec’s heart pound like a jackhammer in his chest.

It was the way he said, “Excuse me,” when Alec was just about to let the elevator doors close. He caught the door and the man stepped in. It was the way he said, “Thank you,” that made Alec’s skin come alive with electricity.

It was the way he forgot his keys in his loft and had to buzz into Alec’s, to get entrance into the building. It was the way he said his name, completely, and in a way Alec had never heard it spoken. “Alexander, it’s me, Magnus. I seem to have locked myself out. Could you buzz me in, please?” It was the smile, and the sincerity he could hear in his tone.

It was the way he winked when he stepped past Alec to finally let himself back into his loft that made his blood rush south.

It was the way he had hurried to Alec’s door at 2 am, knocking loudly. It was the sadness in his eyes as he held a kitten that looked hurt. It was the way he whispered through tears, “Help me save him.” It was the way he looked drenched and tired, but his heart and mind were focused on this dying kitten. He let Alec take him and bring him in to inspect him, as Magnus explained that he found him in the street, someone had hit him, and just kept going. It was the anger he felt at the despicable nature of humanity. It was the way he stayed with the kitten all night as Alec did his best to save him. It was the way that Magnus knew he was a vet, and trusted him to save this life.

It was the way Magnus took care of that kitten from that day forward, calling him _The Chairman_. It was the way Magnus explained his name, “He is The Chairman because he is the boss. He has been since I found him. Something about him commands me to take care of and love him.”

It was the way it only took him five steps to get to Magnus’ door and knock one night. “Alexan-” It was the way he couldn’t let Magnus finish that word because right then he needed to say this, “I’m in love with you.”

It was the way Magnus’ face lit up as he grabbed Alec by the shirt and pulled him in, placing his lips so softly on his, and whispered, “I’m in love with you too, my Alexander.”  
It is the way he looks at his husband now, and remembers it all, from the first moment that he knew that he was his boy next door, his love, his life, his Magnus.


End file.
